


Suit and Stars (Stony Fanfic)

by aris_estelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Hate to Love, Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aris_estelle/pseuds/aris_estelle
Summary: Tony Stark x Steve RogersQuietly, Tony spoke. “I’ve had my heart on lockdown for more than five years.” He looked Steve in the eye. “Yet somehow you’ve managed to find the key.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 32





	Suit and Stars (Stony Fanfic)

The city lights sparkled beneath Stark Tower. Tony rested his arm against the wall beside the window, forehead pressed to his sleeve. He sighed involuntarily. The day had been long and hard, and he was exhausted. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, only to be startled by a man standing not 20 feet away.  
Tony shook his head, chuckling. “Rogers, how you manage to get past my security never fails to amuse me.”  
“And yet here I am,” Steve responded, grinning slightly.  
“I might want to update my security systems if a novice like you can slip past them. Then again, nobody’s perfect.” He walked over to his mini bar. “Drink?”  
“I’m good, thanks.”  
“Well, I’m having one.” He poured himself a glass of golden liquor and sat on the counter beside him. Steve found a seat in the chair beside Stark.  
“Heard you’ve been busy,” Tony began.  
Steve nodded. “Being an avenger isn’t easy, Stark. But that doesn’t mean it’s not worth every minute of it.”  
“I agree. Except for the ones I have to spend with you.”  
Steve smiled in spite of himself.  
“So, Captain, what brings you here to my place?” he gestured grandly around him as if showing off a new attraction at a theme park.  
“Well, I understand that you’ve been busy as well, but—”  
“Got that damn right,” Tony interrupted. He nodded. “Keep going.”  
Rogers shook his head in mock exasperation, but continued. “But they need you back.” Tony began protesting but Steve cut him off. “I know. Trust me, I get it. You don’t want to go back after what happened between you and Dr. Banner. But he’s put that in the past, and we all hope you will, too.”  
“We?” Tony stood. “We? There is no ‘we’ anymore that I am concerned about. Banner made that clear. I’m just a billionaire playboy who has too much time on his hands. I’m nothing special.”  
“Stark,” Steve shot, almost angrily. “Never tell yourself that. Where’s the overconfident and determined man that I used to know? This would never have stopped you from rejoining the team and forgiving him.”  
Tony sighed deeply. “I know, Steve. I know.”  
“Please, Tony. Come back.”  
“Who am I? Tell me that. What can I do? You guys have new technology far beyond me at S.H.E.I.L.D.; I’m not much use anymore. Nobody there would care because I wouldn’t make a difference.”  
“I care.”  
Tony glanced sharply over at Rogers. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Mr. America?”  
Steve looked away. “It means what it means. I care. Simple as that.”  
Not quite believing him, Tony walked closer to Steve and put his hands on his shoulders. “Look at me, Steve,” he whispered. “I’m glad that you care. Really. Honestly, I’m glad. But I don’t have a place with them anymore.”  
“But you have one with me,” Steve responded even more quietly. His eyes found Stark’s. “And I promise, once you go back, you’ll have a place again with all of them, too.”  
Their head were too close. Tony pulled back a bit, even though he didn’t want to move an inch.  
“Sorry,” mumbled Steve, embarrassed.  
“No, no, it’s just me,” Tony muttered under his breath.  
“My fault.”  
The air was thick with awkwardness. “It’s my fault, Steve,” Stark continued, moving towards him again, closer.  
“No it—” Rogers let out a small gasp. Tony’s lips were finding their way down Steve’s neck.  
“See?” he whispered into Steve’s neck. “It’s my fault.”  
Rogers smiled despite himself, and shifted so that their foreheads were pressed against each other, eyes cast downward at nothing in particular.  
Quietly, Tony spoke. “I’ve had my heart on lock-down for more than five years.” He looked Steve in the eye. “Yet somehow you’ve managed to find the key.” He bit his lip, then leaned further in to kiss Steve.  
Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, deepening the kiss. Tony put his hands on either side of Steve’s waist, pulling him to his body. His hand slipped under Rogers’ shirt, feeling the cool skin beneath it. Steve gently bit down on Tony’s bottom lip, making Tony let out a loud moan.  
Relishing in the small noise, Rogers' arms wrapped themselves around Tony’s neck and shoulders, reaching for every bit of skin they could get to. His teeth sank into Stark’s shoulder, eliciting another satisfied noise from both of them. They fumbled for a moment before their shirts were lying abandoned on the floor beside them. Steve lifted Tony up onto the counter behind them and pushed himself between his thighs. Steve dared to slip his tongue through Tony’s lips. His hands buried themselves strategically into the mess of hair on Stark’s head. Soon enough, they were twisted around each other to the point of no return.  
“And what the hell do you two think you’re doing?” a voice said from behind them.  
Instead of dramatically jumping backwards from each other, Steve and Tony slowly peeled themselves away and looked backwards, annoyed, to see a very disturbed Hawkeye.  
“Nothing that concerns you,” Tony sarcastically responded.  
“Thank God it doesn’t,” Hawkeye rolled his eyes. “I came here to make sure you two didn’t tear each other apart, but it looks like I’m too late.”  
Tony laughed. “As a matter of fact, you are. Now could you leave us?”  
Hawkeye snickered. “As you wish.” He swept out of the room, still laughing.  
“You know, Stark, you might wanna update your security system if a novice like him can slip past it,” Steve chortled.  
Stark gave him a mock-angry glare, the couldn’t help but grin. “Get your ass back over here,” he ordered, still smiling, patting the counter beside him.


End file.
